The present invention relates to a system for routing of hydraulic fluid to the trim cylinders of a marine stern drive. More specifically, the invention provides for the internal routing of the hydraulic fluid so that the hoses that are typically used to deliver hydraulic fluid to the cylinders can be eliminated.
In a typical marine stern drive, a pair of hydraulic cylinders are pivotally connected to the right and left hand side of the stern drive and are pivotally connected to a horizontal anchor pin so that actuation of the hydraulic cylinders results in the tilting of the stern drive about the horizontal axis.
A pair of hoses would be utilized for each hydraulic cylinder to deliver hydaulic fluid to each of the fluid chambers defined by the piston head in the cylinder. These hoses not only detracted from the design and styling of the stern drive but also were subject to breaking due to the constant movement from steering and trimming of the stern drive. The hoses also became stained by exhaust gases and picked up debris due to their exposed nature.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate these hoses by providing for the internal routing of the hydraulic fluid to the trim cylinders.